the_vigilante_unitfandomcom-20200213-history
Ludwig Moran (Iome)
Ludwig Moran (aka Iome) yearns to be as skilled as some of his teammates in The Vigilante Unit, a goal he sees as more than necessary considering his extremely dangerous power. History Iome’s and his younger brother Mikey were orphans to their knowledge, and moved from foster home to foster home throughout their youth. Eventually, they were moved to a foster home in the middle of a forest. Although their foster father, Bennet Carter, seemed to be some sort of crack head, he mostly left them alone. One day, they became bored, leading Ludwig and Mikey to explore the forest and eventually come across a strange, prismatic plant. Upon smoking a ground up part of the plant, the brothers passed out. When they woke up, Ludwig found that he could control the chemical elements in his surroundings, while Mikey discovered that he could teleport. After acclimating to their new abilities, they walked back to the foster home where Bennet was waiting for them. After attempting to explain why they had been gone so long to no avail, the siblings showed him the plant as well. Upon smoking it, Bennet turned red and began changing into different animals until his body now had a shark tail, giant hawk wings, cheetah legs, gorilla arms, a snake head and human body. Blaming the boys for his transformation, Bennet tried to kill them. Mikey teleported them away to their first ever foster home in Manhattan. They continue to be on the run from Bennet, who they called Chimera (they never got his actual name), while further developing their powers, though Ludwig did his best to keep Mikey out of the worst of the vigilantism. Some time later, Ludwig met and befriended Jonathan Wayne. Appearance Ludwig is of average height at 5'7", with a skinny body but exceptional strength for someone without physical enhancements. He has messy brown hair and grey eyes, and often wears a t-shirt with jeans and a hoodie. When on vigilante duty, he wears a gas mask and a black jumpsuit with a trench coat, as well as two gun holster belts that each hold an old, six-bullet revolver with a long barrel, as well as extra ammunition. Personality He’s usually pretty quiet But he still has a good sense of humor And when they fight a villian he talks a lot of crap and tells corny jokes (like Spiderman yay!) He does sometimes have a temper though He is very protective of his friends and little bro Though reserved, Ludwig has a good sense of humor, which he often makes use of during fights in the form of corny jokes and trash talk. Ludwig does have a temper, but is also very protective of his friends and younger brother. Relationships Family Mikey Moran - Friends Jonathan Wayne - Roan Cromwell - Alwyn Adain Wells - Louise Faucheux - Clementine Faucheux - Perdita Hockstetter - Love Interests Neutral Enemies Bennet Carter Powers Equipment * Gas mask - worn during battle, as Ludwig is still somewhat vulnerable to radiation from/exposure to the chemicals and elements he creates/controls. Trivia * Favorites * Likes * Dislikes * Category:Superheroes Category:Males